April Showers
by MovieBuffStarlet
Summary: AngelCollins shower sex. Quite graphic.


_A/N: This is some heavy duty, gross , disgusting, perverted, XXX rated smut here, folks. ;) Do not read if you: _

_A.) Know me, or _

_B.) are squeamish. _

_No flames, please. I hope you enjoy it! _

_Fucking insomnia_…Collins thought to himself, sighing deeply. He was restless.

He rolled over in order to snuggle up against Angel ...only to discover that he was missing.

_What the hell? _Collins arched his brow in confusion.

He raised his head and saw that Angel had his back to him, that he was out on the fire escape, gazing out into the night sky.

Collins grinned. Only Angel could pull off the sweatpants/tank top look and still look _hot_. He was a natural beauty.

After staring at Angel for some time, the philosopher slowly sat up and eased his way off of the bed. He strode his way over to the window and silently pushed it open, slipping outside onto the fire escape just behind Angel.

"Hey, lover…whatchya lookin' at?" Collins came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his slim waist.

Angel jumped, startled. "Oh, honey…you scared me!" He gave a light laugh. "I couldn't sleep so I came out here."

"You too, Angelcake?" Collins asked. Then a _very_ delicious idea came to him. "Y'know.." he pointed out in a casual manner, smiling suggestively "_I_ can't sleep, _you_ can't sleep…let's do something…"

"Such as?" Angel asked. Then he gasped as he felt Collins tighten his hold, pulling him close. Collins was rock hard. Angel bit his bottom lip.

"Is sex all you think about, honey?" Angel grinned widely.

"It's impossible not to when I have you as a lover." He purred in Angel's ear, causing him to cringe and laugh.

Angel smiled shyly, blushing. "Awwww… That's so sweet, baby! But…not so close to my ear…it tickles."

Collins chuckled, leaning his head on Angel's shoulder, smoothing his large, comforting hands over his chest and stomach. Angel felt that distinct, tingly feeling in his groin area. He felt goosebumps rising up on his bare arms.

"Please, Ang?" He pleaded, kissing the Latino's shoulder.

"Well, I don't know…" Angel smirked to himself, his eyes sparkling with mischief.

"Quit teasin' me…" Collins groaned.

Angel giggled. "But it's fun. You're so _cute_ when you're horny!"

"Angel Dumott Schunard," Collins scolded "Am I going to have to pick you up and _carry_ you to the shower 'cause I-"

"The _shower_??" Angel questioned "Honey…don't we go there to get _clean_?"

"Not anymore." Collins growled playfully, tightening his grip around him. His deep voice made Angel shudder.

"Baby…you're crushing me to death!" Angel exclaimed between laughs. He hooked his legs up onto the railing of the fire escape. "You're gonna have to pull me off!"

Collins smiled evilly. "You know what? How about I just tickle you until you _puke_??" He had him there…Angel was extremely ticklish.

"_Noooo_!" Angel whined, letting Collins drag him off the railing. Once he was back on his feet he felt Collins' strong arms try to drag him back inside the apartment. He reached out and gripped onto the railing, still laughing, giving Collins a warning.

"If you tickle me…I'll scream! I _will_!"

Collins laughed, massaging his shoulders. " Damn! Alright, alright…I won't." He paused, then whispered "I've got a much better idea…"

He quickly snaked his right arm around Angel, his hand on the boy's stomach, pulling him close. He slipped his free hand down Angel's loose-fitting sweatpants, fisting him firmly. The philosopher began rocking against him from behind.

Angel drew in a sharp, shocked breath. His heart skipped a beat. This caught him completely off guard. He tensed up, then relaxed back into Collins' embrace. He suddenly felt very hot, despite the cool night air.

"Collins…" Angel moaned, fog was settling in his brain. He leaned into him.

"Yes?" Collins grinned, playing with him. Tugging on him lightly.

"Uuuhhhh…not…" Angel stammered, he was losing the ability to form words. "Not here…someone might see…"

"Then come with me." Collins coaxed. He took Angel's hand in his. Angel allowed Collins to lead him back inside the apartment and into the bathroom. Once the couple had shed their clothes Collins stepped inside the shower, turning on the water. Then he helped Angel in.

"You're such a gentleman." Angel smirked up at his lover.

"I know." Collins replied. He didn't waste any time getting back to business. He cupped Angel's face and kissed him passionately, nibbling softly on his bottom lip. He ran a hand through Angel's short, curly black hair. Then, without warning, he backed Angel into a cold wall and began grinding against him.

"_Fuck_!" Angel hissed, breaking the kiss. "_Fuck-" _Collins cut him off by kissing him again. Then he pulled back, smiling at him.

"As you wish, Ang." He gently turned Angel around, hastily lubed up (you can't keep an Angel waiting, you know) and pushed into him. Angel's eyes widened, he groaned. Then Collins pulled out, causing Angel to whimper. The African American man began thrusting in and out of Angel, creating a steady rhythm. He gripped Angel's hips, rocking his lower body back and forth with his own.

For Angel, the burning ache soon dissolved into a pleasurable sensation. He pushed back against Collins, pleading breathlessly between thrusts. The hot shower added a special slickness.

"_Shit_! Collins…harder…faster…please,baby…_fuck_…god_dammit_…"

Obeying the wishes of his lover, Collins grunted and began pounding into Angel with frantic, deep thrusts. This caused Angel to yelp. Collins drove them both to the brink of orgasm within two minutes.

With one last thrust, Collins shuddered against Angel, coming inside him. He groaned loudly and paused, resting against the Latino for a split second. Then he pulled out, turned Angel around to face him, got down onto his knees and gripped Angel's hips, grinning up at him.

"This is my _favorite_ part…" He leaned in and took Angel into his mouth. He pulled Angel's hips forward, sucking hard.

"Oh, God…" Angel shivered, panting. He closed his eyes and placed both hands on Collins' head, forcing his head down. He thrust his hips against his face, moaning feverishly. He felt weak in the knees. His head was spinning.

Collins let his teeth lightly scrape against him, pushing Angel over the edge. Angel cried out. He howled in ecstasy with the rush and intensity of the orgasm, hitting the top register of his voice. Collins held tight to him as his body jerked, being racked violently with waves of pleasure. Angel's piercing cries were music to the philosopher's ears. Finally Angel exploded inside of his mouth, which Collins lapped up greedily. Angel finally quieted down and the spasms subsided. He was leaning against the tiled wall, exhausted. Close to blacking out.

Immediately, Collins stood up and wrapped his arms around Angel's slim frame, hugging him. Both lovers were slick with sweat. He could feel that Angel was trembling and struggling to catch his breath. He rubbed his back, calming him down.

"Take it easy, Ang." He soothed gently, comforting him. Angel clung to him desperately, slowly getting his strength back.

When he was sure that Angel was not going to fall over, Collins relaxed his hold and planted a tender kiss on his forehead. Then he kissed him on the mouth, letting him taste himself. Angel shivered again and gave a small moan. Collins pulled back.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" He stroked the Latino's cheek, staring into his eyes.

Angel slowly let his breath out, his breathing was beginning to return to normal. He shook his head. "No…but…I think we need a _cold_ shower now." His normally light, sweet, melodic voice was slightly hoarse and raspy from the screaming he had done earlier. He grinned at Collins and continued talking.

"Wow," he squeaked "_That_ was really something…"

"Yes. Yes it was." Collins chuckled, agreeing with him. "And to think you didn't want to at first. Y'see…one of the benefits of shower sex is that you can get clean _while _doing it. Ain't that _clever_??"

Angel gave a cute laugh, then blinked in surprise. He suddenly discovered that he was pleasantly sleepy.

"Tom…are you ready for bed? 'Cause I'm about to keel over."

Collins smiled, winking at Angel. "Actually yeah. I am. You've cured me of my insomnia, Angelcake. Thank you so much!"

Angel smirked back at his lover. "The pleasure was all mine, honey."

THE END


End file.
